This invention is related to a pad for applying topically appliable active agents. More particularly, the invention is related to a disposable nonwoven pad that is used to carry, apply and work topically appliable active agents, for example, polishing and cleaning agents.
There are many different nonwoven products that are designed and produced to carry and/or work surface active agents. For example, there are nonwoven pads that are designed to apply and work surface active agents, such as polishing wax and dermatological medicaments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,121 and 3,910,284, for example, disclose a buffing pad that cleans or restores luster without scratching or abrading the target surface that is being cleaned or buffed. The buffing pad is fabricated from a synthetic fiber web that is bonded with an external elastomeric binder. Although this type of buffing pad is highly useful, the use of an external binder not only complicates the production process of the pads but also the selection of the external binder must be carefully made to ensure durability of the pad and physical and chemical compatibilities of the binder with the fibers forming the pad. In addition, the binder must not hinder the performance of the nonwoven pad.
Another group of active agent nonwoven products are nonwoven webs that carry active agents for various applications. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,941 to Serviak et al. and 5,053,157 to Lloyd disclose a laundry detergent impregnated nonwoven web which is highly suitable for delivering a proper amount of detergent for each wash load. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,582 to Abba et al. discloses a meltblown nonwoven wet wipe for personal care uses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,001 to Floyd discloses an automotive wash and dry wipe that contains a polishing composition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,519 to Hermann discloses a disposable floor wiper, preferably of a natural fiber web, which is impregnated with a floor-coating composition. Although the prior art active agent impregnated nonwoven pads of microfibers and natural fibers are highly useful, they may not be particularly suitable for certain applications in which a large amount of an active agent needs to be delivered and/or high strength and abrasion resistance are required.
For heavy duty wiping and polishing applications, it is desirable that an active agent applying or polishing pad exhibits high strength properties as well as has a capacity for carrying a large amount of active agents compared to the weight of the pad. It is also desirable for the polishing pad to have a compressible resiliency such that the amount of release of the active agent applied on the pad can be controlled by applying varying levels of hand pressure and that a portion of the released active agent can be re-absorbed when the pressure is reduced should more than necessary amount was released. It is also highly important for economical reasons that the interfiber structure of the pad allows thorough release of the absorbed active agent during use such that the used pad does not retain a significant amount of the agent. In addition, it is highly desirable for the pad to have high physical strength and abrasion resistance such that the pad can be used to apply and spread the active agent on the target surface as well as buff or polish the surface. Furthermore, it is desirable to have the pad produced from a non-abrasive material such that the pad does not abrade or damage the finishing of the target surface. For example, an automotive polishing pad should desirably be able to carry a sufficient amount of a polishing agent for at least one complete application and is made from a non-abrading material such that the painted surface is not scratched or damaged from the use of the pad. Additionally, it is highly desirable for the pad to have sufficient strength to be useful not only as an applicator of the polishing agent but also as a buffing or polishing pad.